Golden Harvest Chap 2
by Mimo PYC
Summary: Kim Junsu seorang namja desa yang memiliki mimpi pergi ke kota. impian yang telah dia impikan sejak di duduk di bangku SMP "aku tidak peduli seperti apa jalan didepan, mimpi itu akan kuraih"
1. Chapter 1

**GOLDEN HARVEST**

 **Genre : entah lah gak kepikiran xD**

 **Author: Mimo**

 **Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu)**

 **Warning : Typos, YAOI, fanfic aneh bin ajaib hehehe**

 _Apakah aku harus berhenti ?_

"teman – teman coba dengar! Hari ini akan ada murid pindahan jangan – jangan... anak kota" teriak salah seorang murid dikelas Junsu, semua murid tampak senang tak terkecuali junsu dan saat itu semua mata tertuju ke salah satu murid tampan yang bereada disebelah guru mereka.

"murid – murid, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru dari seoul, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Lee Seosangnim

"annyeonghaseyo, saya park yoochun. Tolong di bantu yah" ucap yoochun dengan suara huskynya dan membuat beberapa murid perempuan histeris.

'ini gak mungkin? Cowok keren! Akhirnya...akhirnya tiba juga saatnya aku mengejar jodohku!" batin junsu girang

"kyaa kamu sangat tampan" teriak murid yang lain.

"benda langka nih"

Junsu yang masih ditempat duduknya hanya dapat memperhatikan teman – temannya.

'kalau aku ikut mengerubungi anak kota itu, apa dia gak akan menganggapku kampungan ? lebih baik aku amati dulu deh' ucap Junsu dalam hati yang hanya ditatap bingung oleh Changmin.

"hmm kenapa kamu pindah kesini Oppa?" tanya Yoona dengan malu – malu.

"ayahku sedang melakukan survey untuk kantornya disini jadi untuk sementara aku ikut tinggal disini" jawab yoochun

'jadi gak untuk seterusnya dong' wajah Junsu langsung kusut mendengar jawaban Yoochun.

"apa kamu memiliki kekasih ? seperti apa tipe idealmu ?" tanya Changmin yang sontak membuat murid – murid menatapnya, tak kalah dengan Junsu yang menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

" untuk saat ini belum ada...aku suka orang yang suka tersenyum dan modis" jawab Yoochun.

"kalau anak yang modis cuma Kim Junsu"

"junsu?"

"iya, Kim Junsu hyung itu modis banget! Sampai punya kalung rantai segala" Ucap Sungmin

"itu lagi ngetrend di kota kan?"

"HAHAHAHA... PUAHAHAHAHA" semua murid merasa kaget dan bingung melihat Yoochun tertawa sendiri 'memangnya ada yang lucu?' batin Junsu.

"Haha, nde itu ngetrend sangat ngetrend tapi 10 tahun yang lalu" ucap Yoochun sambil tertawa.

JLEB Mendengar perkataan Yoochun membuat Junsu jadi malu.

.

Drap drap drap

Junsu berlari sekuat tenaga saat pulang dari sekolah, 'anak kota itu memang kurang ajar' maki junsu dalam hati.

"selamat datang Suie, hari ini bantu kami di ladang lobak ya" ucap Yunho saat melihat Junsu datang namun tidak dihiraukan oleh adik iparnya itu.

BRAKK

"YAAKKK! Jangan membanting pintu bebek!" Teriak Jaejoong

"Boo, jangan berteriak apa kau ingin anak kita loncat keluar eoh" omel Yunho

"hah, anak itu kalau tidak mau membantu tidak perlu seperti itu" omel Jaejoong.

Sementara dirumah Junsu hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya _'ternyata dimata anak kota aku kampungan'_ gerutu Junsu

BRAKK

"jangan buang Waktu! Kita harus cepat sebelum matahari terbenam" ucap jaejoong sambil menyeret junsu keluar.

"aku tidak mau hyung huwehhh Yunho Hyung tolong aku" rengek Junsu.

.

Keesokan harinya Junsu berangkat sekolah seperti biasa tapi kali ini dia datang lebih awal karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun. Meski dengan langkah yang berat akhirnya Junsu sampai didepan kelas namun tinggal beberapa langkah menuju kelas Junsu harus berhadapan dengan Park Yoochun.

"selamat pagi Junsu-ssi" sapa Yoochun.

"s-selamat p-pagi juga Yoochun-ssi" balas Junsu dengan gugup.

 **Junsu POV**

Deg~~ dia menyapaku ? bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? hah bodoh apa yang kupikirkan, dia pasti ingin menertawaiku lagi.

"ehm...apa yang kau lakukan disini Yoochun-ssi?" tanyaku dengan gaya yg cool.

"memangnya untuk apa aku disini Junsu-ssi" haissh pabboya kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu! tentu saja dia disini untuk belajar KIM JUNSU kau benar – benar Pabbo.

"a-ani maksudku, kenapa kamu masih berada diluar kelas?"

"sebenarnya aku menunggumu Junsu-ssi ada yang ingin aku katakan" jawabnya, entah kenapa aku mulai merasa bergetar sekarang. Dia mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah dan berhenti didepanku, kurasakan pipiku mulai memerah

'apa ini akan menjadi first kiss ku ?'

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai kalung rantai besimu lagi ? itu sangat cocok denganmu! Hahahahaha"

Ngek~~

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya horror hah tak kusangka aku benar – benar dipermalukan. Aku mengutuk diriku yang sempat mengira akan mendapatkan first kiss dari anak kota.

'mati kau Jidat kota'

"ada apa hyung ? kenapa masih diluar?"

"e-eoh ? hehehe tidak ada apa – apa Minnie, kajja kita masuk" karena tidak ingin di interview oleh Changmin aku segera masuk ke kelas dan saat ini dia pasti berpikir aku sangat aneh. Hah sudah lah lupakan.

 **Junsu POV End**

"Hyung hari ini apa kita jadi ke ladang emas ? aku benar – benar tidak sabar melihatnya hihiih" ucap changmin sambil terkikik. Sepulang dari sekolah Junsu dan Changmin tidak langsung pulang karena mereka akan singgah ke ladang emas milik Junsu. Setiap hari Junsu mengurusi ladang yang berisi gandum emas ( maksud ladang emas disini itu ladang yang dipenuhi tanaman gandum yang warnanya keemasan yah sebut saja begitu /author mulai oon xD).

"Minnie-ah bantu aku mengangkat air ini" teriak Junsu.

"nde hyung" jawab Changmin.

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya mereka bergegas untuk pulang, hari ini Changmin memutuskan untuk menginap selama seminggu dirumah Junsu karena dia merindukan Jaejoong err lebih tepatnya masakan Jaejoong.

"kami pulang" seru keduanya.

"Anyyeong Joongie Hyung" sapa Changmin kepada jaejoong.

"anyyeong Minnie, aigoo hyung merindukanmu. Apa kau sudah makan ?" tanya Jaejoong sementara sang suami (?) dan adiknya hanya memasang tatapan horror kearahnya karena tingkahnya yang sangat peduli dengan Changmin.

"Hyung adikmu itu Changmin atau aku ? kau bahkan tidak pernah bertanya apakah aku sudah makan atau belum ?" omel Junsu yang hanya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sang kakak.

"iya Boo, kau bahkan tidak pernah memelukku saat aku datang dari ladang" ucap Yunho sambil memasang tampang memelasnya.

"aku melihat kalian berdua setiap detik, menit, jam bahkan berhari – hari tapi changmin tidak setiap hari, kajja Minnie hyung akan memasakan yang enak untukmu" ucap Jaejoong lalu pergi meniggalkan kegalauan yang mendalam bagi Yunho dan Junsu.

"kenapa My BooJae begini hiks hiks" ucap Yunho dengan sendu.

"iya yah kenapa Joongie Hyung begitu sayang dengan Minnie hiks hiks" ucap Junsu tak kalah sendu.

"YAAKKK! Apa kalian akan terus berdrama disitu eoh ? jika dalam hitungan ketiga kalian belum juga masuk...

 _Swusshh_ belum sempat Jaejoong menghitung keduanya langsung masuk dan mencium pipi jaejoong.

"aigoo, kalian berdua"

.

.

Seperti biasa junsu harus menahan emosi dan amarahnya setiap kali bertemu dengan Yoochun di sekolah. Sudah hampir seminggu Yoochun bersekolah di desa dan menjadi Prince diantara anak laki – laki yang ada.

"Sungmin – ah, aku mau bertanya padamu" tanya Yoochun ke teman sebangkunya.

"waeyo hyung?"

"sebenarnya Junsu itu benar – benar anak kota atau hanya sekedar menjadi anak kota?"

"tentu saja hyung! Junsu hyung sangat berbeda dengan kami dia sangan fashionista, barang – barang yang di gunakannya pun terbilang mahal" jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"ah begitukah ? tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal yang harus kamu tahu" ucap Yoochun sambil melihat ke arah Junsu yang mulai menahan emosinya.

"apa itu hyung?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"sebenarnya Junsu itu.."

BRAKK

Belum sempat Yoochun meneruskan kata – katanya, seseorang menendang mejanya dengan penuh emosi.

"wae ? memangnya apa yang salah eoh ? apa karna kau berasal dari kota kau boleh menertawaiku eoh ? memangnya salah berpura – pura menjadi seperti anak kota dengan menggunakan sesuatu yang ngtrend sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lalu eoh? Apa salah menjadi seorang anak petani dan menjadi anatk petani eoh" bentak Junsu ke Yoochun yang mengundang sejuta tanda tanya di wajah para siswa lainnya.

"Hyung sudah lah hyung, anak – anak mulai memperhatikanmu" ucap Changmin yang berusaha menenangkan Junsu.

"ani Minnie aku tidak akan berhenti. Dan kau Jidat apa yang membanggakan menjadi anak kota eoh ? kau benar – benar menyebalkan PARK YOOCHUN!" ucap junsu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca - kaca lalu berlari keluar kelas diikuti oleh changmin meninggalkan Yoochun yang hanya terdiam seribu bahasa tidak disangka Junsu yang dianggapnya periang dan selalu tertawa bisa sangatn emosi karena dirinya.

' _mianhe'_

 _ **Hohoho author kembali lagi, ini kelanjutannya hahahah entah lah nyambung apa enggaknya ini cerita sama yang pertama xD  
dan terimakasih juga buat teman – teman yang sudah memberikan reviewnya dengan ikhlas hehehe author doakan cpet dapat jodoh (?) .**_

 **TBC or DELETE**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOLDEN HARVEST**

 **Genre : entah lah gak kepikiran xD**

 **Author: Mimo**

 **Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu)**

 **Warning : Typos, YAOI, fanfic aneh bin ajaib hehehe**

 _Apakah aku harus berhenti ?_

"teman – teman coba dengar! Hari ini akan ada murid pindahan jangan – jangan... anak kota" teriak salah seorang murid dikelas Junsu, semua murid tampak senang tak terkecuali junsu dan saat itu semua mata tertuju ke salah satu murid tampan yang bereada disebelah guru mereka.

"murid – murid, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru dari seoul, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Lee Seosangnim

"annyeonghaseyo, saya park yoochun. Tolong di bantu yah" ucap yoochun dengan suara huskynya dan membuat beberapa murid perempuan histeris.

'ini gak mungkin? Cowok keren! Akhirnya...akhirnya tiba juga saatnya aku mengejar jodohku!" batin junsu girang

"kyaa kamu sangat tampan" teriak murid yang lain.

"benda langka nih"

Junsu yang masih ditempat duduknya hanya dapat memperhatikan teman – temannya.

'kalau aku ikut mengerubungi anak kota itu, apa dia gak akan menganggapku kampungan ? lebih baik aku amati dulu deh' ucap Junsu dalam hati yang hanya ditatap bingung oleh Changmin.

"hmm kenapa kamu pindah kesini Oppa?" tanya Yoona dengan malu – malu.

"ayahku sedang melakukan survey untuk kantornya disini jadi untuk sementara aku ikut tinggal disini" jawab yoochun

'jadi gak untuk seterusnya dong' wajah Junsu langsung kusut mendengar jawaban Yoochun.

"apa kamu memiliki kekasih ? seperti apa tipe idealmu ?" tanya Changmin yang sontak membuat murid – murid menatapnya, tak kalah dengan Junsu yang menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

" untuk saat ini belum ada...aku suka orang yang suka tersenyum dan modis" jawab Yoochun.

"kalau anak yang modis cuma Kim Junsu"

"junsu?"

"iya, Kim Junsu hyung itu modis banget! Sampai punya kalung rantai segala" Ucap Sungmin

"itu lagi ngetrend di kota kan?"

"HAHAHAHA... PUAHAHAHAHA" semua murid merasa kaget dan bingung melihat Yoochun tertawa sendiri 'memangnya ada yang lucu?' batin Junsu.

"Haha, nde itu ngetrend sangat ngetrend tapi 10 tahun yang lalu" ucap Yoochun sambil tertawa.

JLEB Mendengar perkataan Yoochun membuat Junsu jadi malu.

.

Drap drap drap

Junsu berlari sekuat tenaga saat pulang dari sekolah, 'anak kota itu memang kurang ajar' maki junsu dalam hati.

"selamat datang Suie, hari ini bantu kami di ladang lobak ya" ucap Yunho saat melihat Junsu datang namun tidak dihiraukan oleh adik iparnya itu.

BRAKK

"YAAKKK! Jangan membanting pintu bebek!" Teriak Jaejoong

"Boo, jangan berteriak apa kau ingin anak kita loncat keluar eoh" omel Yunho

"hah, anak itu kalau tidak mau membantu tidak perlu seperti itu" omel Jaejoong.

Sementara dirumah Junsu hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya _'ternyata dimata anak kota aku kampungan'_ gerutu Junsu

BRAKK

"jangan buang Waktu! Kita harus cepat sebelum matahari terbenam" ucap jaejoong sambil menyeret junsu keluar.

"aku tidak mau hyung huwehhh Yunho Hyung tolong aku" rengek Junsu.

.

Keesokan harinya Junsu berangkat sekolah seperti biasa tapi kali ini dia datang lebih awal karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun. Meski dengan langkah yang berat akhirnya Junsu sampai didepan kelas namun tinggal beberapa langkah menuju kelas Junsu harus berhadapan dengan Park Yoochun.

"selamat pagi Junsu-ssi" sapa Yoochun.

"s-selamat p-pagi juga Yoochun-ssi" balas Junsu dengan gugup.

 **Junsu POV**

Deg~~ dia menyapaku ? bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? hah bodoh apa yang kupikirkan, dia pasti ingin menertawaiku lagi.

"ehm...apa yang kau lakukan disini Yoochun-ssi?" tanyaku dengan gaya yg cool.

"memangnya untuk apa aku disini Junsu-ssi" haissh pabboya kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu! tentu saja dia disini untuk belajar KIM JUNSU kau benar – benar Pabbo.

"a-ani maksudku, kenapa kamu masih berada diluar kelas?"

"sebenarnya aku menunggumu Junsu-ssi ada yang ingin aku katakan" jawabnya, entah kenapa aku mulai merasa bergetar sekarang. Dia mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah dan berhenti didepanku, kurasakan pipiku mulai memerah

'apa ini akan menjadi first kiss ku ?'

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai kalung rantai besimu lagi ? itu sangat cocok denganmu! Hahahahaha"

Ngek~~

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya horror hah tak kusangka aku benar – benar dipermalukan. Aku mengutuk diriku yang sempat mengira akan mendapatkan first kiss dari anak kota.

'mati kau Jidat kota'

"ada apa hyung ? kenapa masih diluar?"

"e-eoh ? hehehe tidak ada apa – apa Minnie, kajja kita masuk" karena tidak ingin di interview oleh Changmin aku segera masuk ke kelas dan saat ini dia pasti berpikir aku sangat aneh. Hah sudah lah lupakan.

 **Junsu POV End**

"Hyung hari ini apa kita jadi ke ladang emas ? aku benar – benar tidak sabar melihatnya hihiih" ucap changmin sambil terkikik. Sepulang dari sekolah Junsu dan Changmin tidak langsung pulang karena mereka akan singgah ke ladang emas milik Junsu. Setiap hari Junsu mengurusi ladang yang berisi gandum emas ( maksud ladang emas disini itu ladang yang dipenuhi tanaman gandum yang warnanya keemasan yah sebut saja begitu /author mulai oon xD).

"Minnie-ah bantu aku mengangkat air ini" teriak Junsu.

"nde hyung" jawab Changmin.

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya mereka bergegas untuk pulang, hari ini Changmin memutuskan untuk menginap selama seminggu dirumah Junsu karena dia merindukan Jaejoong err lebih tepatnya masakan Jaejoong.

"kami pulang" seru keduanya.

"Anyyeong Joongie Hyung" sapa Changmin kepada jaejoong.

"anyyeong Minnie, aigoo hyung merindukanmu. Apa kau sudah makan ?" tanya Jaejoong sementara sang suami (?) dan adiknya hanya memasang tatapan horror kearahnya karena tingkahnya yang sangat peduli dengan Changmin.

"Hyung adikmu itu Changmin atau aku ? kau bahkan tidak pernah bertanya apakah aku sudah makan atau belum ?" omel Junsu yang hanya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sang kakak.

"iya Boo, kau bahkan tidak pernah memelukku saat aku datang dari ladang" ucap Yunho sambil memasang tampang memelasnya.

"aku melihat kalian berdua setiap detik, menit, jam bahkan berhari – hari tapi changmin tidak setiap hari, kajja Minnie hyung akan memasakan yang enak untukmu" ucap Jaejoong lalu pergi meniggalkan kegalauan yang mendalam bagi Yunho dan Junsu.

"kenapa My BooJae begini hiks hiks" ucap Yunho dengan sendu.

"iya yah kenapa Joongie Hyung begitu sayang dengan Minnie hiks hiks" ucap Junsu tak kalah sendu.

"YAAKKK! Apa kalian akan terus berdrama disitu eoh ? jika dalam hitungan ketiga kalian belum juga masuk...

 _Swusshh_ belum sempat Jaejoong menghitung keduanya langsung masuk dan mencium pipi jaejoong.

"aigoo, kalian berdua"

.

.

Seperti biasa junsu harus menahan emosi dan amarahnya setiap kali bertemu dengan Yoochun di sekolah. Sudah hampir seminggu Yoochun bersekolah di desa dan menjadi Prince diantara anak laki – laki yang ada.

"Sungmin – ah, aku mau bertanya padamu" tanya Yoochun ke teman sebangkunya.

"waeyo hyung?"

"sebenarnya Junsu itu benar – benar anak kota atau hanya sekedar menjadi anak kota?"

"tentu saja hyung! Junsu hyung sangat berbeda dengan kami dia sangan fashionista, barang – barang yang di gunakannya pun terbilang mahal" jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"ah begitukah ? tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal yang harus kamu tahu" ucap Yoochun sambil melihat ke arah Junsu yang mulai menahan emosinya.

"apa itu hyung?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"sebenarnya Junsu itu.."

BRAKK

Belum sempat Yoochun meneruskan kata – katanya, seseorang menendang mejanya dengan penuh emosi.

"wae ? memangnya apa yang salah eoh ? apa karna kau berasal dari kota kau boleh menertawaiku eoh ? memangnya salah berpura – pura menjadi seperti anak kota dengan menggunakan sesuatu yang ngtrend sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lalu eoh? Apa salah menjadi seorang anak petani dan menjadi anatk petani eoh" bentak Junsu ke Yoochun yang mengundang sejuta tanda tanya di wajah para siswa lainnya.

"Hyung sudah lah hyung, anak – anak mulai memperhatikanmu" ucap Changmin yang berusaha menenangkan Junsu.

"ani Minnie aku tidak akan berhenti. Dan kau Jidat apa yang membanggakan menjadi anak kota eoh ? kau benar – benar menyebalkan PARK YOOCHUN!" ucap junsu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca - kaca lalu berlari keluar kelas diikuti oleh changmin meninggalkan Yoochun yang hanya terdiam seribu bahasa tidak disangka Junsu yang dianggapnya periang dan selalu tertawa bisa sangatn emosi karena dirinya.

' _mianhe'_

 _ **Hohoho author kembali lagi, ini kelanjutannya hahahah entah lah nyambung apa enggaknya ini cerita sama yang pertama xD  
dan terimakasih juga buat teman – teman yang sudah memberikan reviewnya dengan ikhlas hehehe author doakan cpet dapat jodoh (?) .**_

 **TBC or DELETE**


End file.
